Attack On Titan Narration
by thehistoryfreak13
Summary: Here I write certain scenes from the series in other characters point of view. Please Review I would appreciate any intake on my writing.
1. Chapter 1

The tremble of the earth was the figure of my own fearful mind; I hadn't noticed that my knees had begun to shake uncontrollably. The fear. The fear. No. No. No. A swallowing surge of dread took its savage way into the pit of my stomach, spreading, and no infecting every cell in this pitiful body of mine. What could I do? USELESS! USELESS! USELESS! Why must I watch everyone die? Why? DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! 

The atmosphere thickened as if the air were made of a thousand bodies, the voices began to fade into nothingness, the screams, and the cries, leaving a buzzing that kept ringing at the footsteps approached. Red, all of it red. They're coming. They're coming. They're coming. THEY'RE COMING!

A shadow enveloped before me in an instant. I looked up to see another Titan with the face of an old man. Its horrendous grin widened at its prey. I couldn't nudge, I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe. What was going on with me? A little voice in my head began to whisper, its voice getting fainter as the Titan approached me. Move. Move. Move. Move.

I looked beyond and saw the bloody remains of what once my comrades. They were so still. Why did this have to happen? We've have never done anything wrong, not ever. Why must this happen. My attention spiked when I felt the large musty hand of the Titan before me grab my coat and raise me above his mouth. I grimaced; I could smell the decay in its mouth, the place where others had been lost. Its teeth were yellow and sharp. It dropped me into its mouth, the saliva threatening to drown me as I began to be swallowed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, knowing what was to come next.

"Armin!"

I shut my eyes fearing the inevitable. A hand gripped my arms and my descent stopped. Wondering why it was taking so long to die, I looked up. My breathing stopped. Eren.

His eyes were bloodshot and he had lost a leg, but he was still strong enough to hold off the teeth of the titan. Within the depths of his emerald eyes was fire, pure unstoppable fire. His teeth were grinded as he struggled to keep hold of me.

"Eren," I gasped in shock.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled as he pulled me up with so much force. He pushed me out of the Titan's mouth making me land on the roof nearby. My head hit the rough surface but I paid no mind, all I could think about was Eren, struggling in the Titan's mouth. I raised my head to see him barely keeping its mouth open. My blood froze, no. No. NO. Not Eren, not him please not Eren!

"EREN GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" I screamed. He looked up at me with a desperate look on his face.

"Armin you're the one who told me about the outside world," he gasped. "T-the outside world. . . I will get there I know it." His eyes became wide as he began to reach toward me slowly, as if he were looking for something not there.

I shook my head, desperate to get him out of there now!

"EREN PLEASE GET OU-"

SNAP

The Titan clamped its mouth closed, over Eren's form, leaving the sight of his wide surprised eyes the last think I saw, before I heard the horrendous gulp of the Titan.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOO! Eren no no, not him, no, no, no!

I began to scream as loud as I could, I screamed and screamed. Why Eren? Why him? He never did anything! No what will Mikasa think! This couldn't be happening, this can't be happening, it just can't.


	2. Mikasa's Despair Part 1

"Eren. . . he. . he. . . AGH!" Armin had collapsed onto the ground sobbing uncontrollably. He lay there as if the life had been driven out of him in a swift of a punch. I remember just looking at him, frozen still waiting for him to continue. 

"Armin," I whispered. "Tell me, what happened?" Please no, please don't let him say it. My vision began to blur, clouding the image of Armin's trampled looking form. He looked like a doll left discarded in ruins.

"Eren is gone, Mikasa," he wailed at the top of his lungs looking at me straight in the eyes, despair stretched at every inch of them. "H-He d-died trying to save me. . . The titan swallowed him, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" 

I couldn't move, my breathing stop, my figure frozen in place, just looking at Armin.

No. No. No, Not Eren, of everyone not Eren. Why couldn't they have me instead? Please not him. I wanted to fall there and sob at the skeletal dread that branched its way inside me, spreading throughout my limps and chest. I wanted to scream at the sky, scream out everything. Mom. Dad. Mrs. Jaegar. EREN!

Instead I turned and looked at the others behind me. They all looked at me with pity as the idea of Eren's demise seemed to process throughout their minds. Even Annie seemed to have something fall in her stone-like eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder that seemed to calm me a little. I turned to see Jean looking at me sternly, as if to see my reaction. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, waiting for my reaction. I just stared at the ground and didn't utter a word.

Yes this had happened. Eren is. . . gone. He is gone. Nothing can bring him back. Nothing. I began to repeat this to myself again and again. I heard the sniffle that must have belonged to Armin. Armin, I thought. He saw it, it was much more terrible for him. He loved Eren as much as I did. I turned to Armin and crouched toward him and looked him in the eyes.

His eyes widened staring at my face in shock. My inners burned in shame. Armin was scared of my reaction, as if i was expecting to come at him with my sword and slash him in my pain. To be honest, some small part of me wanted to do that very exact thing. I wanted vengence. I wanted him to feel the pain that Eren was feeling. . . no, felt. . . felt.. . Eren felt it.

I looked at Armin, giving an attempted of a smile to calm him down. There was no time to dwell at what had happened. The Titans were entering the city in a quick pace and we needed to act fast.

"Armin, take a deep breathe." Armin didn't respond, he just kept staring at me in horror, dried tears glistening on his sunken cheeks. What did he expect, me to kill him in my sorrow. No not with that look in his eye, no he was hoping. I merely looked at him, trying to hide the terror in my heart. "This isn't a time to be emotional."

There is no hope left in this terrible world, I thought to myself as I grabbed Armin's hand to raise him. Eren's demise has proven that, this is a terrible world we live in indeed.

We all turned our heads quickly to the source of the noise. Titans! The head tower was surrounded with them, they crawled and bit at every turn, trying to grab as much prey as possible. DAMMIT! That is where the gas tanks are. It seemed that this was the realization that was going through the minds of the many stationed near me. Soon cries of panic began to spread amongst the crowd.

"NO THE TITANS ARE COMING."

"Dear lord what's going to happen to us, they would have eaten everyone."

"I don't wanna die, what do we do."

My teeth began to grind cutting the soles of my already sour gums. Pathetic why did they join if they were going to panic like this. That was it though, panic, it was creeping amongst our minds, destroying us slowly. I got up taking Armin's hand to raise him to his feet. I turned to Marco, glaring at everyone around me.

"If we take out the Titans at the Headquarters, we can replenish our gas supplies and climb the wall. Does that sound correct?" I looked straight out at the towers, at the wrinkled skin, the searing red of the mangled bodies, the yellow of the blades that we call teeth. Marco looked at me quizzically. Then, suddenly realizing what I was saying his brow furrowed.

"Yeah, but Mikasa even with your abilities, there are still too many for us to handle on our own."

"We can do it," I snapped, giving him a sharp glare. Everyone's eyes turned to me, lost. . . confused. Marco and Armin stared at me, horror stretched throughout his expression.

"I'm strong, stronger than all of you. I can still kill many more Titans. Even if I'm alone. You're either incompetent or you're spineless cowards. Your pathetic, you can sit here and suck on your fingers. Yeah, do that," I scuffed. As expected the others began to clutch their weapons and got closer.

"What are you saying Mikasa?"

"You want to fight all those Titans by yourself?"

"Yeah there is no way you can do that!"

Haha how pathetic, I thought. I merely glanced at them, keeping my expression blank. Eren would have said the same thing. . . No. No.

"If I can't, then I'll just die. But if I win, I live," I turned to glance at them one last time. "Unless I fight I cannot win." 


	3. Mikasa's Despair Part 2

"Let us fight, for us!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, lifting my word above my head. _Haha_, I thought to myself, _what hollow words. Eren. . ._

I turned my back to the awed ayes behind me and went on towards Headquarters.

"MIKASA!"

"MIKASA!"

I didn't turn at Armin's and Jean's voices, knowing very well that they would try to slow me down. _Come on. Come on. Fly. Fly. More steam. More steam_. A little voice, began to yell at me in the distance. It was almost a whisper to me now. _Stop, slow down your going to run out of gas. Stop, your going to die. Stop. Stop. _

"Never," I sighed to myself, etching desperately closer to the collapsing building before my eyes. I tried to ignore the screams of agony behind me, tried not to turn to see the Titans approach. _What does it matter. Everything is so. . . hopeless. _

Suddenly, everything stopped before me, my speed decreased, and I began to fall. Ah, I'm falling. Falling. . . I slammed onto the stone floor, to what seemed to look like the entrance to an alleyway. Pain shot through my back and hands, leaving scratches of blood. I looked at my hand, laying still on the ground, not bothering to get up. _What does it matter? This is all hopeless_. I checked my gas levels to see any chances I had. Zero.

STOMP! STOMP! STOMP!

I didn't turn to see what was coming my way, I knew what it was. The same thing that killed Mrs. Jaegar. The same thing that killed. . . Eren. _Eren, why did you have to go? Why? _

I gripped my sword harder as the thumps got louder and louder. My eyes were kept glued to the ground, frozen in place. I trailed the lines of the stones on the floor. Up and down, right and left. _Haha Eren and I used to walk down streets like that. _

An image flashed before my eyes. It was Eren, sleeping. As if he were in another land. His fiery green eyes were closed, yes, but his expression said it all. Covered in the leaves, so as not to be disturbed he lay there in peace. _Peace_, I thought. _He is the only peace I will ever find. . ._

I clasped the handle of the sword to release the blade, holding nothing but an empty handle, to the beast coming forth to seek my demise_. No. No. Don't do it. _The little voice grew more desperate, screaming at me to budge something. _No stop no this can't be the end no no!_

"I lived a good life," I whispered.

The Titan approached me by mere feet stomping his foot in front of me. I looked up, to see the disgusting beast. Its eyes were glued to me, and its sinister smile grew wider. The reek of decay and loss stretched itself into my nostrils, making me want to gag. It's yellowing teeth moved up and down, like blades ready to chop. It reached its handout to me, ready to come and swallow me whole.

_FIGHT!_

I gasped and before I knew it, I slashed the Titan's hand away from me backing away. _Fight. FIGHT. FIGHT!_ I rebladed my sword and cut at the Titan's progressing advance. It began to moan in frustration, trying to stomp at me. I diverted, skipping and jumping out of its reached. Finally, its hand hit me, making me hit the wall.

"Agh." I spit out blood, gritting my teeth at it.

Why am I fighting? Why do I keep trying? I had given up. Why is it that I keep going on and on? Why? I have lost everything, why do I keep going towards the pain?

_Fight. . . _Who is that? _Fight. . ._ What? _Fight on. . . _ What, why? _BECAUSE YOU CAN! FIGHT! FIGHT! IT IS ALL YOU HAVE LEFT NOW! FIGHT TO GO ON, FIGHT TO DO WHAT YOU SOUGHT! FIGHT FOR YOUR PURPOSE! PROTECT YOUR FAMILY!_

Eren.

A jolt of electricity coursed through my veins. Tears began to roll down my cheeks.

Eren. . .

_Mom.. Dad..Eren. . .everyone_. Images of everything began to flash before my eyes, each one over and over, continuously. I saw my mother's smile, her rosy cheeks blossoming the dimples on her cheeks, the same ones that I had. Father's cigarette smell and chocolate breathe flowing into my nose as he gave me his bear hugs. Him taking my hand. Him telling me to shut up. Him grasping my hand as a screamed from the nightmares. His broad back as he protected me. His blood running down my hands as I held his nametag, torn and abused. _NO_. Auntie dying. _NO_. Mother laughing. _NO_.. Mother bleeding. . . Him dying. . .

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed

I slashed and kicked and stabbed at the Titan, relishing in its moans of pain. Eren. I'm sorry Eren. I won't give up. I'LL NEVER GIVE UP AGAIN! SO I'LL WIN NO MATTER WHAT!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." You die now Titan!


	4. Eren's Transformation Part 1

It was then that I saw it, the horrifying truth that my brain refused to accept, the titan had Thomas in his jaws. Its disgusting fangish jaws. His eyes were wide open and unmoving, I couldn't tell if he was dead of not, for he lay completely still. _No. Not again. No! NOOOOO!_ Fury burst out like air in a balloon where there was no room left to go but out. I clenched my teeth hard enough to break, I hardly noticed the crushing pain I was inflicting on myself. All I could think was kill.

_KILL. KILL. KILL. ALL OF THEM. THEY WILL PAY!_

A surging heat exploded within me. All I could see was red. Thomas's blood, the red of the sky, the fiery decay of Titan, and it's taunting smile. _It will pay. It will pay. I will avenge Thomas_. I quickly released my gas and went forward in great speed ignoring the yells and shouts of my comrads from behind me. The ringing in my ears bounded louder and louder and louder.

"DIE!" I screamed. "I Will Avenge Thomas! DIE YOU FILTHY TITA-"

CHOMP!

Suddenly everything froze as the Titan that killed Thomas disappeared from my vision and I began to fall. No. Scorching pain radiated from my leg. I couldn't look as I felt something bite hard into my flesh. Everything went by so fast that I couldn't react. My cord cut loose and the gas in my tank gave out. I rolled down the roofs of the houses below me until all my equipment was utterly destroyed and I lay on the auburn roof, still. . .

The pain was excruciating, I couldn't even turn around to see my wounds. I could hear Armin and the others calling my name. _I'm here. Agh no don't come, no please!_ I wanted to scream to them to stay back, but my body couldn't respond. A piercing fire coursed its way through my nerves, inflicting the most horrible pain I had ever felt. I struggled to stay councious, refusing to close my eyes. This turned to be hard, as blood started to come down my face, coming into my eyes. _Stay back, please!_

"Eren are you alr- AHHHHHHH!"

"NO PLEASE DON'T EAT ME, AHHHHH SOMEONE HELP ME AHHHH SOMEONE!"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"Guys! No!"

From the screams all I could keep a grip on was Armin's voice. _Armin where are you? Armin?_

…..

Suddenly the image of Armin came flashing before my eyes. He was tiny and clean cut.

_ "Eren guess what I found," little Armin whispered excitedly, tugging on my sleeve in a desperate attempt to get my attention. I looked at Armin, wondering what on earth could have made him jump up and down. _

_ "What is it Armin?"_

_ "Eren look what I found! It is a book from the ancient times, you know from before the wall was built." He held up a rusty looking book, that looked as he claimed. It was brown and had rips all over the covers. I grimaced, not wanting to touch the thing. I had never been into reading as Armin and Mikasa were. _

_ "Armin, calm down if it is what you say it is shouldn't the police have it? You know such texts from the old times are forbidden." Armin bent down, opening the book in front of him, trailing through the pages in a rush, his eyes dancing through the pages like I had never seen before in my life. _

_ "Just look in here, its filled with things about the world, without that wall in the way, before the Titans came around. Look at this, there are lands that are hotter than the summers and filled with valleys of something called sand. Imagine, a whole valley filled with brown stuff like that. Oh and look at these, there are exploding holes in the north and these lights that stream pink, red, green and blue in the night sky. Their called Auroras, and they are in these lands where there is frozen ice everywhere called snow. Amazing right!"_

_ I just stared at Armin, baffled by all this. Pink skies? Valleys of sand? I stared at the book in awe, running my hand through the pictures that illuminated in the setting sun's light. After what seemed like hours, we finally looked at one another, eyes wide in wonder. Armin's sparkled, smiling at me in hopeful delight. I smiled back._

_ "Armin this is amazing. . . I never knew that the world was this big. I wonder what is out there, beyond that wall." I turned to stare at the Wall Maria, watching as the birds started to fly towards the horizon into the valley that we all could only wish to reach. The gold glimmered, welcoming the new guests into the unknown. I sighed, staring at the horizon in awe._

_ "Eren, sometimes I think about this, sometimes I wonder what we could see, what we could accomplish of we could see the outside world. It would be great to go out and explore the outside world someday," he_ _whispered excitedly, staring out in wonder."_

…

_NO! NOT ARMIN! NEVER, YOU WON'T HAVE HIM, NEVER! NOT AS LONG AS I AM ALIVE! NOT AS LONG AS MY HEART IS BEATING! THE OUTSIDE WORLD! I WILL GET TO THE OUTSIDE WORLD!_

"ARMIN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, jumping up. I ignored the blood rushing down my leg, as the adrenaline seared into my veins. Right there I could see Armin being put into the Titan mouth. Immediately I pressed the gas on my machine and slammed my fist into the Titan's huge yellowing teeth. I gripped the thing in my hand, riaing it above my head and grabbing Armin's hand in a death like grip.

_NOT YOU ARMIN! IF IT WILL BE ANYONE, IT WILL NOT BE YOU! _

"Grrrrrr, " I growled as the pressure of the Titan's teeth weighed down on me. Armin looked up in awe, completely shocked at the aspect of being rescued. I could telling from the fuzzy form of his face that he had mouthed my name, but I couldn't hear anything. Silence.

The blood began to rush to my head as an image of my mothers dangling, lifeless body flashed before my eyes_. NOT AGAIN!_ "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH," I screamed out pulling Armin out with all of my strength making him land on the buidling's roof. Blood ran down my face in an accelerating rate, blocking my vision. "Dammit," I muttered as I quickly grasped the Titan's teeth, and pulled them up with all of my strength. _I will not be eaten here, no I will not die._

"Hehe you think I am going to die here?" I said looking at Armin's terrified face. The Titan's saliva started to soak my hair and face, making the air musty and foal. 'Hey Armin. . . you told me about it. About the outside world. I'm going to the outside world," I said shakly. Tears began to run down Armin'd eyes, making his eyes glisten. _Why is he crying?_

"EREN GET OUT NOW!"

SNAP


	5. Eren's Transformation Part 2

_Damn._

_ Damn._

_ Thomas. Armin. Armin, why are you crying?_

_It's so hot. Too hot. What is going on?_

"Ugh," I moaned as I drifted back from the blackness, feeling the surging heat surrounding me. Drowning me. I could feel the liquid around me, as it seeped through my clothes. _What happened? What?_ I quickly opened my eyes and screamed.

"No," I whispered as I took in the horrendous sight before me. Everywhere I could see nothing but red and bodies. Everywhere I turned there lay the familiar military uniform and wide empty eyes drowning in the sea of blood. _No. No. It wasn't supposed to end like this. NO! _

The foul stench of decay roamed the Titan's stomach, as slowly the body before me began to sink into the depths of the red sea. An arm here, a leg there, all lay motionless in the depths.

_No, this can't be happening. This all can't have been for nothing?! We joined the military police for this, for humanity, after all we went through. . . NOOO. Armin. Mikasa. No, please no. _

_Was all we did for nothing?!_ I began to sob uncontrollably, tears drenching my soar cheeks. As I watched the dead bodies before me float away, they started to submerge into the depths of the red sea, a horrendous gurgling sound remaining in their wake.

"Please, I don't want to die," whispered a weak voice. I turned sharply to see a girl's head, floating there in the distance. She croaked weakly, her last breathes of life begging for someone to save her. I could tell that talking was taking every bit of strength left within her mangled body. Every breathe she took was weaker than the last, her end coming ever more closer.

"Please come help me. Mom. Mom. Where are you, please, Mom." The little voice whimpered, as she started to fall deeper into the liquid. "Mom," she choked finally as her head fell in disappearing into the depths.

_Mom? Mom. _

Memories flashed before my eyes. I could see my mother smiling, her warm brown eyes twinkling in the sunlight when I was thrashing in the hay or whenever Dad entered the room. _Mom. Mom, come back. _

_"Oh Eren you worry me sometimes."_

_ "Hehehe oh your such a silly boy."_

_ "EREN RUN PLEASE RUN! LIVE YOUR LIFE, GO RUN!"_

Her voice, her smile, her eyes, her laugh. Mom.

…

_"Eren, where are you. My lord child do you take joy in worrying your mother this way," Mom cried out, looking about the room for me. Hehehe I can't wait to surprise Mommy she'll have no idea that I'm here, I thought gleefully. _

_ As she started to approach the laundry hangers, I slowly crept out and put myself in position. I walked as quietly as possible, sticking my tong out to make a monster face. Hehehe, Mommy is gonna love this. _

_ "Eren, what are you doing?" she asked suddenly turning around and ruining my surprise attack. I slummed my shoulders, disappointed at my discovery. _

_ "Awww Mommy why did you have to ruin it, I was going to show you how scaring I was," I whined pulling at her skirt and staring at her face. She smiled, amused at what I had said. _

_ "Oh did you? What were you going to do pray tell?" Mommy croached don't in order to be in eye level, staring at my face giving me a big smile. I grinned, excited that she wanted to see. _

_ I stuck out my tongue and started o dance around her making growling noises again and again. Mommy started to giggle hard, turning again and again to see where I was. "Mommy see!" I yelled. "I can be scary, no one will pick on Eren Jaeger ever again! Mommy wouldn't stop smiling and laughing as she came to me and started hugging my hard. _

_ "My little Eren, please never change. Your Mommy will always love you ok," she said carrying me up and going out of the room to see father._

…

_Mom. Mom. _

The horrible memories bgean to come back to me. Mom screaming for me to run. Mom caressing my cheek one last time. Mom crying in the distance. Mom struggling as the huge red hands grabbed at her in the distance. Mom. . . going limp and disappearing into the yellow knives that were the Titan's teeth.

_"I'M GOING TO KILL THEM ALL!" _

_No. No. No. NOOOO!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGH," I cried, screaming so loud that my lungs began to burn. "NO! NO! WHY? WHY DID THIS HAPPEN WHY?!" I screamed, looking up to the air. "Mom! Dad! Thomas! AND NOW ME! NO WHY!"

"Dammit! DAMMIT!"

Suddenly, a surging force started to pull me down into the bloody sea. "No!" I yelled thrashing and kicking with all my might. "NO! I WON'T GIVE UP!" I yelled throwing my cut off arm up. I stared up at what was the Titan's esophagus, glaring at this wretched fate that was about to befall me and thousands more. "I WILL NOT DIE LIKE THIS! NO! I WILL KILL ALL THE TITAN'S! I WILL AVENGE MOM! I WILL DESTROY YOU WITH MY OWN HANDS!"

And then it all when black.


End file.
